


Iskandar NSFW alphabet

by Simpknight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Quickies, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpknight/pseuds/Simpknight
Summary: Some headcanons for the king of conquerors.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Iskandar NSFW alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

There's two things where Iskandar takes his time, preparations and after care.

He needs to be careful; his big complexion can be problematic and the least thing he wants is to hurt his partner.

After sex he enjoys relaxing by taking a bath with his partner, which sometimes leads to more intimate time together.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

There's nothing he hates about his body, he claims it's fit for a conqueror and it should be admired. Still he dislikes being seen as just a man who's main quality is muscle mass; he's also a good strategist so don't think about him as just a brute.

About his partner, best parts are thighs and hips since this places are great for holding between his hands.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum, basically)**

Creampie: watching the trail of his cum leaving your body is really rewarding.

**D = Dirty secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Honestly, if it was for him he would fuck you in front of his retainers. Hell, even in front of all Chaldea if he had the chance.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He had three wives and multiple lovers, male and female, he sure knows what he's doing.

**F = Favorite position (This goes without saying)**

Iskandar is a big man so he needs to be in a position where he can move easily without making his partner feel too uncomfortable. Normally he prefers placing your legs on his shoulders and fuck you like that. Other option would be to ride him and let him enjoy the show.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)**

He is always up for some laughs; don't be nervous of trying to be funny and failing, he'll surely love it and even start joking too, just give it a chance.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

It is difficult to say if he has ever trimmed his hair down there because this man is _really_ hairy.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment? The romantic aspect)**

Iskandar is more wild than romantic and can get impatient sometimes. Still, he adapts pretty well, don't worry if you want to spend some romantic time with him.

**J = Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Masturbating is great and all, but if you're watching him and offer to help that makes thing a lot better. And who knows, maybe you can have a nice reward later.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Being a king places him on a powerful position, so it wouldn't be weird that he enjoys dom/sub roleplay; his partner should act devotedly, treating him like the leader he is. Also, don't forget to address him as king, he loves it.

As for his partner, he loves to praise them when they do exactly what he likes or thinks in the moment. Dirty talking is also ok if we're talking about teasing.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He can have sex almost anywhere, just say where you want and he'll be ready. Just be careful not to choose a tight place.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Flirting is a good way to start: whispering in his ear, running your hands over his arms... There's high probabilities that he will flirt back.

You can also steal his cape if you're looking for an easier way but the outcome can be a little... Wild.

**N = No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that is too degrading for you. Also, never push yourself, he'll get angry if you get hurt for being reckless.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Oral sex is actually pretty fun, doesn't matter if giving or receiving, so he could totally agree to a 69.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He is really animalistic, moving with fast and roughly, using his brute strength. You can feel his movements are more erratic when climaxing, but his speed does not decrease.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

They're great, best excuse to have sex anytime and anywhere. Doesn't matter if you're both busy, there's always a moment for a quickie on his schedule.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)**

He likes trying new things but he won't be the one suggesting them, at least not always.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)**

The amount of stamina this man has is almost insane; he can go for a nice amount of time without even sweating. Saying his endurance is A rank here is a joke.

**T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Iskandar isn't really fond of toys, likes doing stuff by himself. However, things like collars and ropes can be interesting, that for sure.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He sure enjoys teasing and it's better when you try to challenge him because he'll try to put you in place.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

His grunts aren't loud, just deep and hoarse. If someone has to be loud in bed that probably would be you; this way you'll encourage him to go harder.

**W = Wild card (A random headcanon for the character)**

Iskandar isn't really good at taking hints sometimes so when you need to ask for something, just do it or you'll find yourself on a embarrassing situation; better tell him directly because he will not get it at first and will end up laughing at your unclear remarks.

"Really, Master, if you wanted sex you should just told me from the beginning. "

**X = X-ray (Let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

He is big in every sense of the word. The main problem about this is not actually the length by itself, but the thickness of his dick, that's why preparation is so important.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He gets needy pretty easily, when that happens he'll start pouting and will find any excuse to cuddle with you, almost like a puppy waiting for attention.

**Z = Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Pretty easily actually; he gives his 100% (even more if that is possible) so once he makes sure his energy has run out, he'll most likely lay on bed and fall asleep immediately.


End file.
